1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a level shifter circuit, and more particularly, to a level shifter circuit adopting single type field effect transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
The low temperature polysilicon (LTPS) liquid crystal display (LCD) being the mainstream of consumer electronic products is mainly applied in highly integrated and high quality displays. Conventionally, the level shifter circuit of a liquid crystal driving circuit uses one or more complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) field effect transistors. However, the level shifter circuit incorporating CMOS transistor requires more masks and more complicated processing, and therefore the entire costs of LCDs largely increase.
Therefore, how to provide a level shifter circuit whose manufacturing process is effectively simplified and power loss is reduced has become an imminent issue to be resolved.